


Titanium, Claw & The Captain

by betheflame



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, Double Oral Penetration, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Tony Stark, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Tony was expecting The Captain that night. When the stranger showed up with a friend, Tony simply hoped his jaw could keep up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599898
Comments: 31
Kudos: 306
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Titanium, Claw & The Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> Fill for PolyShip: "Clothed Sex"  
> ___
> 
> TSB Bingo Info:  
> Name: betheflame  
> Square Fill: adopted - "Sex Worker/Rent Boy/Porn Star"  
> Card #: 3017  
> Pairing: Tony/Steve/Bucky  
> ___
> 
> Thanks to Marie for the quick beta and for always encouraging me to write more smut.  
> ___
> 
> *SPOILERS AHEAD, FUN AHOY* There are a few more tags I would put on this - all SFW, I promise - to describe what happens here, but they'd be spoilers. SO. If you wanna know the full details, check the end notes.

Tony checked the kneeling pad. The Captain was scheduled this evening and his height demanded two cushions and the lift. Plus, if he was in a mood, the whole process could take upwards of thirty minutes and Tony’s knees weren’t getting any younger.

He adjusted his cock cage and the latex trousers he always wore for The Captain. Not that the other man ever saw them, but he’d asked once. He’d asked for a picture of Tony, waist down of course because part of this was no faces and no names, in a pair of latex pants. Ever since, Tony wore them for every appointment.

It was the little things that could lead to the biggest tips.

A jingle sounded through the air.

“Speaking of,” he murmured to himself and made sure everything else was to The Captain’s specifications. “Lavender scented shit, check. Fake background noise so he feels like we’re about to get caught, check.”

That last one was odd to Tony, but it wasn’t like he was into kink shaming or in a position to judge - he sucked stranger’s dicks through a hole in the wall for money.

“Titanium,” came the rumble of The Captain’s voice through the thin wall. Tony smirked - as he always did - at the stage name. Offered on a whim, over far too many cocktails one evening with his original business partners… didn’t mean it wasn’t true. In terms of abilities, his talent with his tongue was god level.

“Captain, a pleasure as always,” Tony purred. “Anything special tonight?”

“I’ve brought someone with me,” came the reply and Tony perked up. He hadn’t done a two-fer in a while. “I picked him up in a bar on the way here.”

“You can call me Claw,” the other voice poured into the room like honey and Tony found himself getting hard quicker than normal.

“Well, Captain, Claw,” Tony greeted in turn, “let me arrange the openings. You have three options: you can be in separate openings, but serviced separately, or in the separate openings but serviced together, or finally in the same opening and serviced together.”

“Three,” they both said quickly and Tony got to work.

He knew The Captain’s cock well. Above average in both length and girth, it twisted to the right just slightly. His pubic hair was always immaculately trimmed and tonight was no different, but Tony was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by the sight of a golden cock ring that was studded with diamonds.

“Well, Oh Captain, my Captain,” Tony said, his voice low and suggestive. “I see I’ve been given a treat tonight.”

“I’ve been thinking about you since the last time.” The confession was heavy with want and Tony’s hand immediately snaked around the bottom of The Captain’s dick. The texture difference between the hard metal and the firm, yet soft, nature of The Captain’s burgeoning erection was enough to send Tony to the stratosphere. He set a steady, but slow, rhythm of pulling, stroking, and twisting with his left hand before shifting his eyes to the right.

And then his attention turned to Claw’s. Shorter than The Captain’s and nestled among a wild nest of ungroomed pubic hair, Claw’s cock was already leaking with precum and Tony took a tentative lick around the head. Claw’s groan was quite the indication that Tony was on the right track.

“You lads got yourselves ready for me, I see,” Tony murmured between licks.

“Wasn’t sure you’d live up to the hype,” Claw replied, with a hint of moan.

“Oh, sugar,” Tony laughed. “I’m about to blow your mind.” Careful not to break stride with The Captain, Tony swallowed Claw without any preamble and felt the tip of Claw’s cock nestle in his throat.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” Claw swore and The Captain chuckled.

“They ain’t here, pal.”

Tony smiled slightly around Claw’s cock and fluttered his tongue against the underside as he made sure his throat opened and closed properly - not only so he could breathe, but so that he could milk the orgasm out of Claw. Moans and “ _oh god yes, there, oh_ ”s and “ _god your mouth should be illegal_ ”s filled the air and Tony knew it was nearly showtime. After all, a glory hole was not meant for a long time, just a good one.

Just as he could feel both men on the verge of completing, he popped his mouth off of Claw and told them to shuffle a bit closer to each other. He took both tips in his mouth and worked the base of each man’s cock with his hands. Frenzied pumping, combined with Tony’s wandering hands, meant Tony was swallowing a lot of come within moments.

One of his calling cards was swallowing every last drop, but the two men put that guarantee to the test and Tony could feel the combination of saliva and semen dripping down his chin onto his bare chest. He was painfully hard in the cage and the sensation of the latex was driving him insane. He needed them to tip him and get the fuck out of there so he could go take a shower.

The two men panted on the other side of the wall and Tony could hear a few soft kisses exchanged. A pang of want shot through him - _No, Stark, that isn’t part of this_ \- before he quietly passed wet wipes through the opening. Grateful fingers accepted them and Tony spotted rings on each of their left hands.

“I wish,” The Captain breathed, “that I could see you with your face covered in our come.”

“I bet you’re beautiful. Mouth like that wouldn’t be wasted on someone who wasn’t fucking gorgeous,” Claw continued. “You’re gorgeous, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

“I’ve been known to turn a few heads,” Tony confessed and let the statement hang. There were boundaries that couldn’t be crossed - even for a man like him who flirted with limits for a living.

“Right,” The Captain's tone was firm. He must have gathered himself enough to leave. “Payment is in the jar. Next Tuesday?”

“Aye, aye, Cap,” Tony grinned.

“I’ll be in touch as well, Titanium,” Claw growled.

“See that you are,” Tony replied and bit his tongue. It wasn’t his job here to order them around.

Neither Claw nor The Captain responded to that, though, and soon Tony heard the chime that meant they had left the small hallway outside his hideaway. He rearranged the room - putting the kneeling stool away - and gave himself a cursory wipe with a washcloth he always kept handy before padding to his bathroom for a long, _lukewarm_ , shower.

* * *

“Really, Apple Pie? Of all the cock rings in all the world, you went with that tacky piece of shit?”

Steve laughed as his husband wandered into the living room from his shower. He reached for Tony, who graciously snuggled between Steve and Bucky. “I knew it would either piss you off or turn you on with how truly terrible it was.”

“I lost $10 on it, sweetheart,” Bucky replied, pressing a kiss to the side of Tony’s head. “So you’ll have to pay that back.”

“I’ll check my bank account,” Tony laughed. “Now, who is feeding me something other than your dicks?”

“Giardio’s is on the way,” Steve replied. “And I checked in with Sharon and Carol and they said the twins are fine, and don’t think I didn’t notice that you asked about your stomach before our daughters.”

“Oh, no,” Tony said in faux-innocence, “however will I be punished for such an oversight?”

“Oh, dollface,” Bucky chuckled, “I’m sure we’ll come up with something.”

It had all started - the fantasy, the roleplaying - around their fifth anniversary. No one was itchy, per se, but the funding on Bucky’s latest work project had been a failure and Steve had just gotten back from a particularly terrible tour of duty, and their second adoption attempt had fallen through, and Tony was desperate to make his husbands feel better. So, they started playing.

After years of trial and error - no one was allowed to speak about the sex swing ever again - they’d settled into a handful of scenes that never failed. The renovated barn in the back of their property, which served as Tony’s workshop, had easily become a stand-in for their own makeshift dungeon. They constructed some fake walls, made a few rooms, and installed a large bathroom (Bucky had a thing for baths). If any of their friends or Tony’s investors came by, no one was any the wiser, and when they finally were able to bring Danielle and Jordan home, the girls were able to play in the workshop with no fears from their fathers of an early sexual education opportunity/catastrophe.

That week, Tony needed to be useful somehow - a few things had gone pear shaped - and his favorite way to fulfill that need was his own glory hole fantasy. Thankfully, Bucky and Steve never complained and the girls were never upset to spend time with any one of their vast circle of aunts and uncles.

“Also, Buckaroo,” Tony said lazily, “what’s with the name?”

Steve’s glory hole character was consistent, but they’d all decided that Bucky would switch things up at random. Tonight’s persona was new.

Bucky looked down at his silver prosthetic and shrugged. “I watched a few episodes of Inspector Gadget with Dani this week. Seemed fun.”

Steve and Tony laughed, and the banter continued along with the snuggles. Later, after dinner, Tony said idly, “you know, I never took the cage off this time.”

Steve and Bucky exchanged glances and before Tony knew it, he was being thrown over Bucky’s shoulder and carried to their bedroom.

Always fun when more than one of them got to play in a night, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Other tags: Established Relationship, Fantasy Sequences, Dorks in Love, Domestic Filth and Fluff
> 
> _
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Stony](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) servers.


End file.
